diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Gunner Trapper
The was released unnamed on July 18, 2016, and was named on July 22, 2016. It is one of the five tanks that branches off the Trapper and one of the three Upgrade choices from the Gunner. It cannot upgrade any further. Design The Gunner Trapper features a circular base. It has only two Gunner barrels on the front (but with much more Bullet Damage and Penetration than Gunners) in exchange for a slightly larger Trap Launcher on the back, which has a slower base reload. Technical The Gunner Trapper has two Barrels and one Launcher giving it access to both Bullets and Traps. The Barrels have a decent Reload while its Launcher has a lower Reload. The Barrels are also slightly smaller than the Gunner’s barrels. Its Bullets have a great Bullet Speed, weak Bullet Damage, and normal Bullet Penetration. Its Traps are slightly bigger than Trapper’s, Tri-Trapper’s and Overtrapper’s, but have the same durability as its siblings’. Strategy *Strong against: Body Damage based tanks, Gunners, Auto Gunners, Drone Classes (new users / bad build tanks), slow tanks with low Penetration, low Reload tanks, tanks who aren’t aware of its high penetration, Auto Tanks, Penta Shots and Spread Shots (if used correctly). *Weak against: Bullet spammers, the Destroyer branch, high DPS tanks like the Triplet and Sprayer, tanks with good Penetration, fast tanks, skilled Overseer Classes, other Trapper Classes, Bosses. As the Gunner Trapper * This tank is very versatile—the combination of Traps and Bullets should scare off most targets. Even though the bullets are small and look weak, they do a surprisingly high amount of damage, all while having good penetration. Point the mouse at the target (the guns are on the front). **If the target is one of the Gunner Trapper’s weaknesses, turn around and point the Launcher at it (unless the target is fast, in which case point the guns at it and run while using their recoil and letting the Traps fall behind the pursuer). **Skilled Drone users could weave their Drones through the barrage. If chased by a low reload Overlord / Overseer, point the launcher at the enemy’s drones, while escaping or attacking. **Tanks with Cannons can break right through your barrage so avoid those two at all costs. **Trying to fight another Trapper Class will stall both tanks out, so don’t. If Sniper bullets appear, turn your Launcher towards them. Try not to fight Bosses that have Drones with the Gunner Trapper, and it can be swarmed with the Boss’ Drones, or stalled out with Traps. Still, low-level classes are ideal enemies to chase off. * If used correctly, the Gunner Trapper (and other trapper classes) can be a major threat to the Penta Shot and the Spread Shot. The Gunner Trapper can build barricades with its traps from which it can then turn around and shoot against the target; its traps being strong enough to protect it from bullet damage for certain periods. * With enough timing the player can run the cursor through the body of the tank very fast, over and over, so that the Gunner Trapper turns one way and then the other, deploying Traps and Bullets in one direction while missing as little bullets as possible. They must be careful though. This may not be very effective against bullet spammers, against them it is best to keep shooting and running away, you should avoid them unless they are a Penta Shot or a Spread Shot, in which case the strategy above may be useful. * The Gunner Trapper’s can “ghost” through the enemy’s bullets, meaning that the tank’s projectiles are small enough to go right through the enemy’s stream without taking enough collisions to disappear. ** Note that the Gunner Trapper’s bullet “ghosting” is a two-edged sword, as even though the Gunner Trapper’s bullets have a much higher chance to hit, the enemy’s bullets also have a higher chance to reach the Gunner Trapper, thus; dodging is also a recommended strategy. * Though strong enough to hold against 1-2 enemy tanks, the traps of the Gunner Trapper can’t stave off a full-on assault. If such a scenario occurs, retreat (to teammates or base if playing the right mode). * The Gunner Trapper is good at supplementing other trappers by patching up holes, reinforcing areas under heavy fire, and providing more offensive fire. Against the Gunner Trapper * A tank with high DPS and reload like a Triplet or Sprayer is effective against the Gunner Trapper since the Gunner bullets penetration is lower compared to other bullets. The massive amount of bullets can overwhelm the Gunner Trapper and any incoming Gunner bullets. * Overseer branch classes are also effective against this tank, assuming that the drone stats are leveled up correctly. The best way to deal some damage to this tank is to send the drones through open holes in the opponent’s trap wall. It would be advised to repel in a different direction, the Gunner Trapper can shoot its powerful Traps into the Drones, killing most of the drones. * Destroyer branch classes are significantly effective against the Gunner Trapper due to the penetration of the huge bullets. All the player has to do is shoot his/her huge bullets at the opponent through their traps, while trying to dodge the Gunner bullets by making use of massive recoil. Trivia *It was one of the five tanks added on July 18th. *When the update it was added in first dropped, it was one of three tanks that didn’t have a name. The Mega Trapper was named later that day. Still later, this tank was given the name Gunner Trapper, along with its previously unnamed kin the Overtrapper. *Its Traps are medium-sized in comparison to the base Trapper’s small Traps and Mega Trapper’s large ones. Oddly, medium size traps do the same amount of damage as small ones. *It is one of the 6 tanks that have multiple forms of ammunition, having Bullets & Traps: the others being the Hybrid (Bullets & Drones); the Overtrapper (Traps & Drones); the Auto Trapper (Traps & Auto Bullets), the Auto Gunner (Bullets & Auto Bullets), the Auto Smasher (Auto Bullets & Body Damage); And the Factory (Auto Bullets, Bullets and Drones). *The Gunner-Trapper’s Trap-launcher has the same width as the Mega-Trapper *The Gunner Trapper's name reaches outside of its icon. Gallery Gunnertrapper.jpg|Gunner Trapper in-game GunnerTrapperFiring.png|Gunner Trapper firing its weapons GunnerandMegaTrapper.png|A Gunner Trapper (right), along with a Mega Trapper in Sandbox. GunnerandTriTrapper.png|A Gunner Trapper (middle), along with Tri-Trapper, in Sandbox. Trapper gunner thingy.jpg|A Gunner-Trapper firing alongside a basic Tank THEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.jpg|A close-up shot on the Gunner Trapper Category:Diep.io